


Basic Hunger.

by ClassicSoggyTart



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Play, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fingering, Game: Resident Evil 3 Nemesis, Game: Resident Evil 3 Remake (2020), Good old smut, Human/Monster Romance, Monster sex, MonsterxReader, Multiple Orgasms, My First Smut, Nemesisxreader, Nipple Play, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Reader Is Small, Resident Evil - Freeform, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Breasts, So much smut, Tentacle Play, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wild Sex, Zombies, a cups, boobplay, chocolate colored nipples, first smut, monster kink, monster smut, monster/reader - Freeform, nemesis is a good boy, nemesis needs love too, reader is pear shaped, reader is tan, slight gore, small boobs, that good dick, the undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicSoggyTart/pseuds/ClassicSoggyTart
Summary: After running around through the zombie infested streets of Raccoon City, with only a bloody knife in hand... You’ve found yourself between a rock and a hard place....
Relationships: Nemesis/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 279





	Basic Hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m stuck at home due to the Covid-19...I wandered through Ao3 to feed my monster fetish, but I realized that wasn’t a lot of Nemesis fics out there. So I decided to make my own and post it!*wheezes* I’m must say I’m a bit nervous about the future comments, but excited at the same time....
> 
> Honestly, like my username....I’m just a soggy tart....

You ran, you ran as fast as your bare and sore feet could take you. You managed to escape your burning apartment by the fire escape and somehow, by the grace of the universe, managed to dodge the zombies that littered about the chaotic streets. 

You wished that you had a chance to change...or at least managed to throw on a pair of sneakers, but the fiery explosion that busted your apartment door right off it’s hinges, scared you right out of the shower, grabbed your robe and dashed right out of your apartment window. Thankfully, throughout the whole rush of escaping your apartment, you managed to grab a butcher knife from your small kitchen. 

You held on to that knife tightly in your right hand as you continued on running for your life. Your knife and arms were caked in a nasty mixture of fresh and dried blood from defending yourself throughout your escape. Stabbing and slicing your way through the zombies that tried to grab you. 

You didn’t know where you were heading, all you knew is that you needed to find somewhere far and safe from the flesh eating dead. Hopefully you would find suitable clothes on the way. Your once plush white robe was now stained with blood and ash. Ripped and torn on certain areas from the zombies. One of them managed to grab the sash of your robe and pull it off…

So here you are, running down the street with your robe wide open for the whole world to see your naked ass. Bloody and sweaty, with a butcher knife in your hands. If a cop or anyone with a gun saw you, they wouldn’t think of you as a zombie, but probably a crazy ass person and would shoot you anyway. 

On top of that, you accidentally bumped into a woman a few blocks down...she was packing some serious heat, but by the way she was running away. Something dangerous was chasing after her….but to your luck, the thing was chasing you now.

Great...

“Shit….” you cursed out. Ahead of you was a barricaded blocking the entire street of downtown. The large horde of zombies were hitting and biting the chain linked fence, trying to get through. The large yellow weights that were holding the barricade were moving, inching bit by bit. You swallowed a dry lump of fear as you scanned around for options to run or hide. 

Your only option was going down a dark alley…. 

Your aching legs began to move as fast as they could carry you towards the alley. The crash of the barricade falling down rang out, making you run faster down the alleyway. The echoes of the zombies groaning and screaming were suddenly replaced by a huge explosion from a rocket launcher. Holy fucking shit, that thing was right on your ass!

After a few minutes of running, you managed to find an unlocked storage room.

You ran inside, slamming the door behind you. Even making the sad attempt to lock the small yellow key latch above the door knob. The heavy footsteps of the creature began to grow louder as it grew closer to the door. You walked away from the door, your wide eyes fixed at the little chain as it bounced slightly from the heavy steps. You watched the door shake and jerk, as the monster tried to get in.

“ **S.T.A.R.S!!”**

With absolutely no effort, the creature punched the door right off its hinges and stormed inside the small storage room. The top of his bald head was merely a few inches from the ceiling due to his size. 

He was...massive….

“Holy…..shit….” you muttered in terror. Loosening the grip of your only defense, your knife clanged against the ground and slid across the floor. You stared up at the tyrant with wide eyes, taking in his sheer body that screamed sheer power. His muscular body was wrapped in a tight leather overcoat, pants and boots, and fingerless gloves. Only his disfigured face, neck and his right shoulder were exposed.. 

The both of you just stood there, staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Fear crawled up your spine as you stared at his one pale milky eye. Why hadn’t it killed you yet? You were pretty damn sure this thing wasn’t stupid. It already knew that you're not the other woman…maybe since you weren't the target, it didn't have to kill you? Then why the hell was it just standing there?!

You slowly walked backwards to gain any distance away from him, but every step you took. The monster would simply just take a few steps towards you, gaining back the distance. The storageroom’s small office desk met your lower back and now you really had nowhere to go. You were sandwiched between the desk and the tyrant. His towering figure stood right in front of you, dangerously close. You could feel his heavy and slow breathing warmed your sweaty face…

“W-what do you want?!! I’m not the woman that you're after!” You spat out with anxiety filled in your voice. 

The tyrant released a low bellowing growl and took one step forward, squeezing you between the desk and his strong body. You gasped out, feeling the warm leather of his coat on your bare skin. You could feel his muscular form beneath his heavy overcoat. Your body was so small against his, the top of your head barely reached his broad chest. You tilted your head upwards to look at his face. That’s when you noticed that the monster’s pale eye was staring down right at your heaving chest, with saliva dripping down his exposed teeth and chin. 

That’s when it clicked….this thing was looking at you like you were his the only meal in years. It was not hunting you, because it thought you were his target. He was chasing you, because he wanted to fuck you. By the way he was squeezing his body against yours, he wanted to fuck you badly…

“ _ Well _ ..” you thought, rolling your shoulders, allowing your robe to fall off “ _ If I do end up dying tonight….might as well get a wild fuck out of it…” _

“You want to touch me, right? Come on….” you spoke softly.

His large and wide hands moved, reaching down and landing on your waist. You could feel his grasp squeeze down against your bare flesh, sinking his thick fingers onto your tanned skin. You gasped out, feeling his hot hands massage and grope your skin, roughly. 

“Easy...easy” you hissed between your teeth. Surprisingly the monster understood you and loosened his grip of you a bit. You leaned your body back, allowing the tyrant to have more access of your body. His calloused hands palmed over your small breast roughly and gave them a strong squeeze. He shifted his fingers and captured your dark puckered nipples between his pointer and middle finger.

“Oh...fuck” you cried out, feeling the tight tingly pain from your nipples.You placed your small hands over his massive ones, encouraging him to continue. “Yes...yes that’s it….” 

Through heavy lids, you watched veiny thick tentacles in a deep shade of red, slither out from his thick arms. Your body quivered as they roamed up your legs and over your thighs, finally nestling around your waist. His tentacles then lifted your tiny body with ease and sat you on top of the desk. 

In your foggy hazy, you leaned back, resting your body against the cool office desk. The tyrant leaned his upper body forward and over you. His wide hips, pushing apart your legs, spreading you wide open. His hot breath tickled your exposed flesh as saliva dribbled from his open mouth and landed on your chest. His exposed teeth hovered over your right nipple. A prickle of fear bubbled in the back of your skull. He could easily bite down with those menacing teeth and kill you. That fear quickly disappeared as you felt his hot tongue lap over your breast, leaving a thick trail of saliva behind. He licked over your harded bud of your right breast while massaging the other one with one of his many tentacles. Without thinking, you reached up and placed your hands on the sides of his head. His skin felt human skin, but only thicker and drier.

“F-fuck…” you groaned out as your little hands ran over his scared flesh and thick staples tha held his face together. The tyrant let out a low rumble that sounded like a heavier version of purring. His tongue is still busy, abusing your sensitive bud. Lapping and rolling around your wet nipple. He shifted his head and continued the same treatment to your left breast. Your chest was basically drenched in your sweat and his drool. 

One of his thick tentacles made its way over to your face and began to run over your lips. You immediately opened your mouth and took in the throbbing appendage. The tyrant let out a low groan as he stared down at you while you suckled the appendage. The tentacle in your mouth reached the back of your throat with every thrust, making you gag almost every time. Tears formed at the corners of your eyes as the throbbing appendage made its way deeper down your throat. 

While you were busy trying not to gag with his tentacle in your mouth. The beast moved his large left hand down between your legs and over your slick folds. His thick fingers parted your swollen wet lips and began to probe your tight hole. The knot in your belly was getting tighter as you felt his fingers play with your wet pussy. The pad of his rough thumb found your swollen clit, causing you to cry out. His thumb swirled over your aching clit as two of his fingers made their way inside of you. You let out a muffled cry, feeling the tight stretch of his fingers pump deep inside of your moist cunt. He pumped his fingers, rubbing your inner walls. Sending jolts of pleasure throughout your body. You squeezed your inner walls around his fingers as he curled his thick fingers in you. 

It didn't take long for your first orgams to crash over your body. Your legs trembled while you came down from your first high. The tyrant pulled his fingers out of you and brought his slick fingers up to his mouth. His long tongue darted out of his mouth and lapped up your juices off his fingers. 

You blushed and shut your eyes and focused on the thick tentacle still wiggling around your sore mouth. His tentacle suddenly slithered away from your mouth and went over towards your sore breasts, rubbing feverishly over them. 

You hear something heavy drop to the floor. Opening your eyes, you saw the tyrant’s throbbing dick, rubbing against your inner thigh. Like him, his member was large and thick. The sheer girth of it was much greater than your own arm, which got you excited and nervous...With drool hanging from your mouth, you watch it twitch upwards as the veins pulsed with blood. 

The tyrant growled. His tentacles, lifted your lower body by your legs and hips, positioning your body for him. With eager eyes, you watched as the beast grabbed the base of his cock and rubbed it between your drenched pussy, using your own juices as lubricant. 

“...oh god fuck….yes….” In your pleasure driven state, you realized that you didn’t know its name or if it even had one. All you knew right now, is he was you really  _ really good…  _ “fuck...you’re such a good...boy...”

The tyrant stalled, he blinked his only pale eye and stared directly at yours. He suddenly bucked his hips, jabbing his cock against your throbbing cunt. He growled again, vibrating his hard chest against yours. 

“You like that huh?” You breathed, “such a good boy you are...come on…” you moved your hips, rubbing yourself against his shaft. The tyrant breathed out, warming your face. “Be a good boy and fuck me…”

You immediately threw your head back as you screamed out, feeling his thick cock enter you and stretch you out like never before. Your eyes crossed and your mouth was hung open as the overwhelming full sensation took over your brain. The beast roared out as he shoved himself deep inside of you. He bucked his hips, his throbbing cock rubbing against your inner walls over and over again as he pumped into you with full force. 

The strength of his thrusts were jolting your whole body upwards. His strong hands held you in place by your hips as he slammed his cock into you. His many tentacles were all busy, roaming over your body and even one found its way over towards your clit and begun to rub it in a rapid pace. 

“Fuuccck!!” You wailed out, screaming out in pure ecstasy as your second orgasm washed over you in full force. The beast roared out, feeling your wet inner walls squeeze tightly around him. His pace didn’t slow down, pumping aggressively inside of your abused pussy. The wet sloppy sounds of your sex and the heavy panting of the both of you, echoed around the small room. 

Hot tears ran down your face as your third orgasm was building up in your belly. Your mind was practically numb by the overwhelming sensation your body was getting. It was almost too much for you to bear. 

His cock pulsed and expanded just before he cummed deep within you. You let out a whine as the hot and thick cum rushed inside and warmed all of your insides. The beast jerked his hips a few more times, releasing all of his cum inside of you. With a low groan he pulled his now limp cock out of you. You whimpered as he pulled out of you. A thick mixture of your juices and his cum leaked out of your pulsing cunt, running down and pooling under your ass. 

As you laid there, covered in old blood, sweat, saliva and cum. The tyrant quickly pulled up his trousers, and fixed his overcoat. 

The beast then grabbed your dirty robe from the floor and covered your limp body. He then gently picked you with one arm. Your ass was on the crook of his arm and your head resting against his chest. Your cheeks flushed as you felt more of his cum trickle out of you and probably staining his black overcoat. 

“Oh god...look at the mess” you blushed. The top of the table was all wet from your sweat and his drool, while the edge of the table and its legs were stained by the mixture of his cum and your own. The beast let out a deep noise from the back of his throat which kinda sounded like laughter. 

You sighed out contently as he carried you out of the room, heading down the alleyway. Watching through sleepy eyes as your tyrant used his tentacles to decapitate a few wandering zombies that were in his way. 

You dozed off with the sound of screaming zombies in your ears.

===============================================================

In a secluded area, deep inside an underground lab. A bio-engineer technician, who was on his third cigarette, watched the large green monitor as the same words blinked over and over on the screen. 

“We have a problem…” he spoke out in a nonchalant manner. His co-worker, who was dozing off at his desk sighed out in annoyance. 

“What is it now?” His co-worker replied. “ Dude, relax, the Nemesis knows what it's doing. It knows its mission.”

“We lost contact with Nemesis.” He replied simply.

‘WHAT!?” The other tech shot up from his chair and hovered over next to his bland co-worker, flexing his glasses. The words ‘CONNECTION LOST’ blinked repeatedly on the monitor screen. “W-what happened!? It was on the ass of that S.T.A.R.S chick!”

The tired tech blew out smoke from the side of his mouth. His cigarette hung loosely between his lips. “ Well from our video feed, before it got disconnected...our boy Nemesis found a naked philly running around, followed her, fucked her and nutted so hard that he fried the chip in his brain…”

The other tech looked at him and then back at the screen.

“Well shit….the boss isn’t going to like this…”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun. I’m sorry if there’s any typos or any grammatical errors. This was my first time ever writing anything like this. How was it? Good? Bad? Okay....ish? I would love some feed back. Anyway, stay safe out there and wash your hands ya’ll.
> 
> With love, SoggyTart <3


End file.
